rsfseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dito
Generation 1: Season 5 & 6: [[Dito]] first made his appearance during Generation 1: Season 5: I Love Money representing the Green Team. Where he played trying to fly under the radar winning when it was needed. During that season, Dito became the paymaster on three different occasions (eliminating Insanity17, sarge455, & Queendoe). Making it to the finals on his very first season, Dito came in second to Bobrocks333. Dito joined the following RSF season, Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empire, which was a short lived adventure being eliminated second by a vote of 7-2-2. To this day, Dito believes his short run during Survivor Atlantis was cause by his actions of voiding out sarge455's check during Season 5 I Love Money. Season 9 & 10 After taking a few season break, Dito returned during Season 9: Cutthroat, where he would join as a Veteran representing the Blue Team. During this season Dito would go on to dub himself "The Gulag King" enter 4 Gulags (Eliminating turney1805, Timster, & Spinner554). During his fourth gulag, Dito would face off against, Bblover96 & nbkiller (Gray Team). During the three way elimination, Dito was eliminated first but his next move would ultimately name the winner of the gulag. Dito then returned the following season for an RSF Original, The Castle. Dito's time on the season was shorted lived, walking from the competition due to personal reasoning. Dito would once again take a two season break. Season 12 & 13 Dito made his return during Season 12: Survivor Worldwide. Feeling he needed to redeem himself from Season's 6 Survivor as well as Season's 10 The Castle. Originally place on the Caniba tribe, made it to Kubrat tribe. Being voted out during a tie breaker, Dito was named the 6th Jury member. The final three consist of turney1805 (Which Dito eliminated during Cutthroat), Bobrocks333 (Who Dito lost to during I Love Money), & Sarge455 (Who Dito blames for being voted out during Survivor Atlantis). Dito able to put aside his personally feelings voting for Sarge455 to win stating, "Sarge455 played an amazing game, this shows I no longer have any hard feelings for him. The past is the past, and no one should hold grudges for what happened." Dito returned for Season 13: Battle of the Seasons representing his original season, Season 5: I Love Money, with partner amf7410 (White Team). During the season, The White Team, would go on to become part of the Winner Circle back to back voting to send in the Black Team (Season 2: The Mole). Coming up short to become the inner circle, the White Team was sent into The Dome during the 7th round against, The Last Chance Team. The win in the Dome bumped Dito's Elimination record to 4-1. Two rounds later, The White Team would be once again voting into The Dome, this time going against and losing to The Brown Team. Season 15 & 16 After skipping to participate during Season 14, Dito returned during Season 15: The Ruins. Even though Dito has yet to win a final, Dito was placed on the Champions Team due to his making it to the finals during Season 5: I Love Money. Dito would see an elimination round half way through the game, going against michael222 (who has previously seen 3). After Eliminating michael222, Dito hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of Cutthroat. Dito was once again sent into the elimination, this time to face Manipulation who lost due to not showing up. This win allowed Dito's Elimination record go to 6-2. Surviving the final elimination, Dito would join his team in the finals (First time since his first season), would go on to defeat The Challengers (coltsfan876 being the sole member of the team), & being crowned the season's Champions. Fresh off his victory, Dito returned for Season 16: The Amazing Race, being paired with JordonK. Working well as a team, Dito and JordonK were able to get to the final 4. Due to Tengaged Server issues and a rescheduling of The Leg of the Race, Dito and JordonK were eliminated from the Race. This would be the last season of Generation 1 Dito would have competed in. Taking nearly a 7 Season break. Generation 2 Season 3, 6, & 7 After nearly a 7 Season Break Dito returned to the RSF Season, during Generation 2: Season 3: Solitary. Dito stating, "Why not come back during a game where no one know you are competing, Ive been gone for several seasons so now would be the best time to make a return." Dito was able to survivor several rounds before being eliminated during Music Video Math Treatment. "The fact that I was going to randomly guess an answer which ended up being the correct answer baffled me. Had I decided to just go with my guess, instead of sitting there trying to work out the problem, I wouldve at least survive one more round.". Dito took a 3 season break, before returning for Season 6: Free Agents. The concept of the game having so many moving parts kept the players strategies changing. Dito would go on to win a pair challenge (Teaming with Shadowballer000) The pair decided to vote in rawr121 & nick9611. Dito would once again find himself in an elimination round after Piddu's Individual win. During the reunion, Dito came forward about a screenshot, showing piddu deleting a post during a challenge in hopes of getting Piddu into an elimination, however RShowFreak saw no merit in the screenshot. Dito made his return to his final season of Genertaion 2, during Season 7: The Inferno. Normally casted as a low key player who causes little to no drama, Dito was part of The Good Guys Team. Dito's only true ally on his team would turn out to be JordonK (His former Amazing Race Partner). Dito would go on to win 2 life shields, as well as bank $30,000 for the good guys. With his first Life Shield victory, Dito chose not to use it to save Jbreezy. However due to real life, Dito knew his life in the game would be short lived. Winning his second life shield, Dito chose to save nick9811 and decided to enter The Inferno. "If I were to ever go into an elimination round, I would rather be at my hands. Real life is getting in the way of this game, so If i lose, I wont be an anchor to my team, and if I win, then i'll try to work something out." Dito would go on to lose to Ahmir in the Duel Inferno. Life after RSF Dito continues to keep an close eye on the series. "You never know what the future holds, but as for right now im happy with where I'm at. Real Life at the moment takes a lot of my free time, I would love to one day come back for another Season, or even a one off elimination to prove to everyone im not this washed up Vet who just flops. After 11 seasons, I think it was time for me to step aside and make room for some fresh new kids. The series was a blast, met a lot of cool people, made a few friends. and Im able to say I was crowned a champion. Hopefully I would be able to join the RSF Hall Of Fame, but only time will tell." Elimination Record